To The Stars
by Darkfire1
Summary: Magic and electricity are not allowed to mix for a reason! A screwed up spell lands Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco far in the future when it blows up Harry's TV. Crossover with Star Trek: TNG. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I have no money, so suing me would be rather pointless. _

A/N: I know, I know, I have way too many irons in the fire, but I had to do this one! It won't leave me alone! 

We're in the summer before seventh year. And as far as Star Trek, this is TNG, season seven. (I would have done it post-Nemesis, but I wanted to keep Data, and without the emotion chip. That and my muse kind of insisted.) 

* * *

When Harry Potter'd turned seventeen, he'd excercised his rights and moved out of his Uncle's house. Dumbledore had been opposed to the move, insisting that Harry had to be protected, but Harry had gotten up in his face and told him that he could protect himself. Voldemort scared him, yes. He wasn't stupid. But he was damned if he was going to allow himself to be ruled by fear! He'd gotten a small apartment in London and set up all the wards he could on it now that he was no longer underaged and could use magic outside of school. He was actually very good at building wards, and when Dumbledore had tested them, he'd been pleasently surprised by their strength. 

Harry'd invited his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, over once he was well moved in to celebrate his freedom from the Dursleys. They'd been well into the pizza and chips by the time someone knocked on the door. Confused, as he wasn't expecting any visitors, he opened the door to a very sorry looking Draco Malfoy. 

Harry took one look at the bruises, cuts and blood that covered Draco's face and let him through the wards. "What the hell happened to you?" 

Draco grimaced with pain and clutched at his ribs, indicating that there was far worse damage hidden by his clothing. "My father happened. Bastard tried to give me to Voldemort. I finally managed to get my wand away from him, though. I didn't know where else to go. He'd have thought of Hogsmede, so I didn't dare." 

Harry led him to the sofa and had him lay down, trying to keep him from jostling any of his injuries. "I'll call St. Mungo's for an ambulance." 

Draco reached for Harry's arm. "No, please! No hospital. He'll think of that. Lucius is not a stupid man. Surely Hermione knows some healing charms?" 

It should have seemed like strange that Draco was asking the help of a "Mudblood," but over sixth year, as reports of Death Eater activity became public knowledge and the wizarding world started to panic, their own petty bickering had seemed less and less important, until the three Gryphindors had called a truce with the Slytherin. They'd kept at the bickering, of course, for appearances, but their feelings weren't involved any more. In fact, when they sometimes needed to relieve pressure, they had been known to conspire with him to pull stunts on Professor Snape. It had lost them points, but it had been worth the effort to lighten the mood. Draco was now just as well trusted by the three of them as any Gryphindor. 

Harry thought about what he should do, but in the end, he had to do as Draco wished. "'Mione?" 

Hermione nodded and approached Draco. She drew her wand to work on Draco, but just as she began the wand movements of the charm, Voldemort made his move, attacking the wards surrounding Harry's apartment. He'd followed the wounded boy's power signature after he had Apparated out of Malfoy Manor, hoping that he would run exactly where he had. The jolt to the shields caused the room to shake violently, knocking Hermione's aim off and causing her to curse instead of uttering the words of the charm. The unpredictable hex hit the television and blew it up, causing a magioelectrical shock wave that slammed into all four of them and Voldemort. 

Magic and electricity don't mix well. When the two forces interfered with each other, the most unpredictable things could happen, which was why one of the most common wards to be placed on areas of concentrated magic was the prevention of electrical functions in manmade devices. Harry'd had no reason to place such a ward on his home, and he didn't want to be without the telly, which he'd been without access to during his stays at the Dursleys. He'd wish soon that he'd done differently. 

* * *

Lieutenant Martha Weasly stood at the Tactical duty station, keeping watch over the hundreds of sensors that monitored the surrounding space and internal environments of the _USS Enterprise_. Lieutenant. Commander Data was running a few mild diagnostics on those sensors, so he was watching the monitors as well, making certain that they were calibrated just right. Suddenly, there was a major disturbance in Engineering. It caused an automatic Yellow Alert to start blaring over the comm system. 

Commander Riker was in the Command chair. "Report!" 

Data answered the order. "Sensors show an unstable energy surge in Engineering. Unknown pattern." 

Commander LaForge's voice came over the comm. "Engineering to Bridge." As all of this was going on, Weasly was running her own checks on the energy patterns, and she didn't like what she was seeing. It was a magioelectric wave, a very strong one. 

Riker snapped, "What the hell just happened?" 

"Unknown, sir. Some kind of shockwave just came out of nowhere. We're trying to isolate the epicenter now. What the-?" 

"Geordi?" 

"Sir we have four intruders, all human. Looks like one of them is going to need a trip to Sickbay." 

"Understood. Security to Engineering and Sickbay." 

Martha spoke up. "Permission to accompany team in Engineering." 

"Lieutenant?" 

"I may know something about this situation, sir, but I need to see exactly who it is we're dealing with before I can make a full report." 

Riker nodded. "Permission granted. I expect a full report, Lieutenant." 

"Understood, sir." _Great,_ she thought. _Looks like I'm going to have to Breach Silence._ Martha strode from the duty station to the turbo lift on the port side of the bridge. As the doors of the lift closed behind her, her mind was racing. Martha was a witch, as her family had been for over a thousand years. She was stationed on the _Enterprise_ in order to gather information on the magical communities of worlds other than Earth. The International Order of the Phoenix, which had been founded three hundred and fifty years ago out of the ashes of the original Order by Harry Potter, had been involved in Starfleet since its founding, feeling the need to make certain that any magical beings didn't threaten Earth. It's purpose was to defeat the Darkness wherever it was found, but the laws hadn't changed. Revealing the wizarding community to Muggles of any race was still strictly forbidden, excluding family members and certain strategic government and Fleet personel. Because of the circumstances, Martha was probably going to have to break that law. _Potter is not going to be happy._ Remus Potter was the current head of the IOP, and hence Martha's boss. She would have to contact him as soon as possible to get his orders on the matter. 

Martha quickly joined the Security team, headed by Worf, at the entrance to Engineering. They came in, phasers drawn, Martha giving her wrist a quick flick to bring her wand down her sleeve and close to her palm. If it became necessary to use the wand, it was handy, a trick that all wizards in Starfleet were taught. 

In one corner of Engineering, right beside the entrance to the Jeffrey's Tubes, were the four young people. Three were mobile and defensive, all having their wands drawn on the advancing security team. The fourth was badly injured from a beating, and the others were protecting him. That was her first impression. Then she got a good look at the raven-haired young man standing at the fore of the group. A scar the shape of a lightning bolt stood out on his forehead, not hidden at all by the messy hair. _Merlin! It's Harry Potter!_

Coming to her senses, Martha dropped her right hand, still holding the phaser with her left, and allowing her wand to drop into her hand. _"Accio wands!"_ The three wands that were out flew at her and, holding on to her own wand with her thumb and index finger, she caught their wands with the other three. "Well, you've gone and stirred up a nest, haven't you, Mr. Potter." 

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's Chapter 1. Give me feedback please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. _

A/N: I do some medical stuff here with Draco being treated in Sickbay. I do not have access to much medical knowledge so if I made any mistakes, please just ignore them. They're just plot devices. 

* * *

Harry felt more than a little vulnerable since the red-headed witch in front of him had taken his wand. He couldn't believe he hadn't warded himself against something like that! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He knew that he'd better learn not to make that kind of mistake or he'd loose when he finally faced Voldemort. Right now, he was occupied by the fact that this person knew his name. "Who are you?" 

"Lieutenant Martha Weasly." Beside him, Ron jumped, startled. "And I'm guessing you'll be Ron Weasly. And Hermione Granger. The injured one is Draco Malfoy." 

The large being beside her, the one with the dark skin and the ridges all over his forehead, said, "You know these people? And what did you just do?" 

"Only through history, Commander Worf. They're from three hundred and sixty years in the past. And what I just did I will explain in a moment. Potter, Malfoy needs a doctor, immediately, from the looks of him. We have an excellent doctor onboard. Muggle yes, but you'd never believe how much Muggle medicine has improved over the past three and a half centuries." 

From behind him, Draco's voice was a bare whisper. "No doctors." 

Harry turned. Draco was worse now. There had to be some internal bleeding, and there was no way that Hermione was going to be able to stop it on her own. They needed either a trained mediwitch or a doctor. "No choice, Draco. There's too much damage." 

Martha approached and took the pin off of her amber uniform and attached it to Draco's cloak. "They'll use my signal to get him to Sickbay." 

Hermione said, "I'll go with him." And she knelt down beside the wounded Slytherin. 

The one called Worf tapped his own pin. "Worf to Transporter Room 3. Lock on to Lt. Weasly's signal and beam two directly to Sickbay." 

A disembodied voice replied. "Aye, sir." Then a strange light appeared that seemed to _fall_ right through Hermione and Draco. As it faded out, so did they. 

Seeing Harry tense up, Martha said, "Don't worry. It's a bit like Apparation. They rematerialized just as they left on the floor of Sickbay, which is what they call the infirmary on this ship." 

Ron quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ship?" 

She shook her head. "Not yet. I have to find out just how much I can tell you. We wouldn't want you to inadvertently change your future, now would we." 

Harry's lip turned up just slightly and he snorted. "Since it's your present?" 

She grinned at him. "Right." She turned to Worf. "Commander, I am well aware that I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, but I don't think it would be wise to do so in front of these two." 

Worf nodded, and he answered her in his deep bass rumble. "Agreed." He tapped that pin of his again and spoke to thin air once again. "Worf to Commander Riker." 

A different voice than the last one answered him. "Riker here." 

"The intruders are accounted for. The injured one and the female have been transported to Sickbay. None of them appear to be a threat at the moment." 

"Then take the other three to join them in Sickbay. I'll meet you there." 

"Three? We only have two!" 

Harry groaned. "Oh no!" 

Ron and Martha both said "What?" They sounded so much alike, it was uncanny! 

But Harry quickly focused on other, more important things. He looked up at Worf. "How many intruders did your wards detect?" He, of course, assumed that it had been magic that had told these people where to find them. 

The disembodied voice answered him. "The _sensors_ picked up five additional life forms. I take it one of them isn't in there with you?" 

"That's right, and if I'm right about who it is, then we're all in big trouble!" 

Ron looked at his friend. "What is it, Harry?" 

"Ron, the reason Hermione's spell went wrong was because someone attacked the wards on the flat. That means someone followed Draco. Lucius wouldn't have thought of it. He'll just start looking everywhere he can think of. And I doubt that any of the other Death Eaters would have been that smart." 

Ron's eyes widened in fear. "You mean - ?" 

Harry nodded. "It had to have been Voldemort himself." 

Martha cursed. "Commander Riker, we have a very big problem." 

A sigh could be heard on the other end of the connection. "Meet me in Sickbay, then tell me about it. Riker out." 

* * *

Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa rushed over to the obviously injured boy. Crusher started shouting orders. "Get him up on the table, quickly. Keep him as still as you can." The two medical officers lifted the blonde boy up onto the padded examining table. Crusher ran the medical scanner from her tricorder over his body. "Four broken ribs, three more cracked, internal bleeding around the kidneys and lungs, multiple bruises and contusions over the entire body above the knee." She turned around to look at the girl who'd come in with him. "What's his name?" 

"It's Draco Malfoy." 

"Okay, I need you to go on into my office for a bit while I get Draco set up. It doesn't look like there's any injuries that I'll have any trouble with, but it's going to get a little personal in here, so we want to give him as much privacy as we can." She nodded and turned to go to the office. 

Crusher returned to her patient and her nurse. "I'll need 30 ccs of amoxicillin to combat infection from all these wounds. Draco, can you tell me what happened?" 

Draco snorted. "My father beat the crap out of me, Doctor. I stopped doing everything he wanted me to, so he disowned me and tried to deliver me to my enemy. Any more questions?" 

"Just take it easy. We're going to help you." She held up a hypospray, letting him see it. "This is an injection, a sedative that will put you to sleep so that we can work on you without you feeling any pain. Don't worry. When you wake up, most of the pain should be gone." 

While the lady doctor and the nurse worked on Malfoy, Hermione had a good look around their office. She grew fascinated by the massive readout display on the wall behind the chair. It showed every bed in the small infirmary and the vitals of any patient. Of course, there was only one patient at the moment, and that was Draco. He was very bad off, but he already seemed to be improving as far as she could tell by the display. 

* * *

Martha, Worf and the two boys arrived at Sickbay just seconds before Commander Riker. They went inside and Martha led the boys into the office where Hermione was. Then she took Riker and Worf off to the other side of the room. Riker said, "Care to explain what's going on, Lieutenant?" 

Martha nodded. "Yes. First, I need you to know that it is illegal for me to be telling this, but this is an emergency and I'll deal with the consequences at a later date. Second, this is going to be very difficult for you to believe, but I swear that I am telling you the truth. 

"There is a secret community on most sentient worlds comprised of individuals who can work magic. This is not a greater technology or illusions. It is real magic. On Earth, these people are called wizards or witches, depending on their gender. Because of several factors, not the least of which was the Catholic Church, the wizarding community completely hid and isolated itself from the Muggle, or non-magic, world. Because of Camelot, no wizard or witch was legally able to join the armed forces of any nation until Wolf359. During that battle, the wizarding community mobilized and boarded the one ship we had at our disposal, the _HMS Necromancer_. It's a converted Constelation class ship that an eccentric old man got his hands on after it was nearly destroyed. 

"Back on topic, in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, there was a dark wizard called Voldemort. His name was Tom Riddle, and he was the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts in seventy-five years. He hated Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. He started a war over it, and anyone who didn't join his side he killed. But when he killed James and Lilly Potter, something strange happened. He tried to kill their son, Harry, as well, though he was barely a year old at the time, but the spell reflected back at him for some reason that has been lost to history. The result was that scar on Harry's head and the disappearance of Voldemort for ten years. He should have been killed, but he had done a lot of research into the prevention of his own death, and he had several protections in place. He became a shade, possessing first animals and then people and living off unicorn blood. 

"From the time Harry started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, either Voldemort himself or someone connected with him has tried to kill him. I don't know yet what year these kids came from, so I don't know the whole of their situation, but the record states that just after Harry's seventeenth birthday, Voldemort disappeared completely, never to be heard from again. No one knows what happened, with the notable exceptions of those who were there, and they refused to ever tell a soul, stating that if they told it would undo what had been done." 

Riker said, "And how does all this pertain to the current situation?" 

Martha sighed. "The four kids who were involved in that final disappearance were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly and Draco Malfoy. Thanks to a magical accident that Voldemort caused, they're all here, and since there is a fifth person, Harry's guessed that Voldemort is as well. I don't know exactly what happened. We need to get the rest of the story from the kids. But I don't like the fact that they all seem to be old enough for the date they left to match the date of Voldemort's final disappearing act." 

Worf said, "That could mean that their final confrontation would happen here, on the _Enterprise_." 

"Exactly." 

Riker blew through his nose, thinking. "What happened with the injured one?" 

"I believe it was his father, Lucius Malfoy." Worf growled and Riker's eyes narrowed. "If he tried to hand Draco over to Voldemort, Draco would have not gone quietly. He was once recorded saying, 'The day I bow down to that jumped up Mudblood is the day they plant me under the Womping Willow.'" 

"Mudblood?" 

"Derogatory term for a Muggle-born wizard." She grimaced. "Still in use today, unfortunately, for mixed blood wizards. They don't care any more if you're pure wizard, just if you're pure human." She sighed. "Some of the strongest wizards I've ever seen are part Vulcan, and yet they are regularly ostracized by the wizarding communities on both worlds." 

* * *

Harry and Ron waited until the strangers were out of ear shot before talking. Harry turned quickly to Hermione. "How's Draco?" 

She indicated the chart on the wall. "That's his readouts. He seems to be improving rather quickly. The Lieutenant wasn't kidding when she said that they'd improved drastically. I doubt Madame Pomfrey could possibly have matched this speed. He's still under anesthesia at the moment, though. He had a lot of injuries for her to deal with." She changed the subject. "So where are we?" 

Harry shook his head. "We don't know, but their instruments have registered five intruders, not just four. I'm betting that the fifth is Voldemort." 

Ron said, "Harry, what are we going to do? You-Know-Who isn't just going to just ignore you because of this situation." 

"I know. But until we can get them to tell us a few things, I think we're going to be stuck waiting on them." 

Hermione asked, "Why is it you think that the fifth one is Voldemort?" Ron no longer flinched just because someone said the name around him, though he couldn't break his own habit of calling him You-Know-Who. 

"Lucius wouldn't have thought to follow Draco. He would simply have gone straight to Hogsmede and from there to St. Mungo's. And none of the other Death Eaters would have been smart enough." 

"But someone attacked the wards on the flat." Hermione nodded. "That makes sense." 

Just then, someone came into Sickbay dragging what could have been mistaken for a statue if not for the colorful uniform. The person was stiff as stone. Harry's eyes narrowed. He recognized the look of this particular petrification, the way the eyes dilated and the skin turned gray. "I think we have an even bigger problem." 

Before anyone could say anything, Harry had emerged from the office to confirm his theory. He approached Lieutenant Weasly. "May I have my wand back please?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Commander Riker for permission first, and at his nod, she handed the boy his wand. 

Harry approached the petrified crewmember and cast _Finite Incantatum_. But it didn't work. Harry shook his head. "He's been petrified, all right, but it's not a wand spell. This is the Basilisk's stare." 

* * *

_A/N: *evil grin* Cliffie! Five points to be awarded to anyone who guesses correctly about the Basilisk. And you don't count, Demoncat! You already know the answer. ^_^ _


End file.
